More Than Meets the Eye
by Jericho - Sevena
Summary: Optimus prime is in search of his creators. Leaving the Earth in the protection of the Earth Autobots. His search takes him to Remnant where he finds that if he wants to find his creators, then he must work with a species that he has grown to disstrust
1. Chapter 1

**This was the idea that won out over the others. Thank you for everyone who voted. You guys wanted this so here we go. I also kinda was hoping this idea won.**

* * *

 _There are mysteries to the universe we were never meant to solve, but who we are and why we are here are not among them. Those answers we carry inside. I am Optimus Prime, and this message is to my creators. Leave planet Earth alone, because I'm coming... for you- Optimus Prime_

 **(Planet Charr)**

Charr was a small desolate planet filled with various races from around the universe. The government was severely corrupt. Crime ran rampant and gangs both local and planet-wide, ran the streets. The law enforcement could really care less since most of them were part of the gangs. In other words Charr was the hell hole of the galaxy. However, if you wanted some info on the galactic criminal underworld, this would be the place.

Optimus Prime was in need of some of that info. He was walking around Charr's city of Klozax in search for a certain club he heard of. He had landed on the planet not to long ago and already attracted the attention of many of the inhabitants. Since he was a Cybertronian, many of the other alien races were already dwarfed by his size. This made his presence very noticeable to many wherever he went.

Optimus was on his way to a certain club in Klozax where he was informed of somebody who could give him some information on the creators his race. He would not stop until he could have a lead.

As he neared the bar, Optimus noticed that the club was huge and that it probably looked more like a warehouse. He went up to the bouncer, who's back was turned and looked Cybertronian. If he wanted to get in, he would have to get passed him.

"Fellow Cybertronian, my name is Optimus Prime and I need to get into this establishment. May I please enter?" Optimus asked the cybertronian looking bouncer who just turned around to face the Autobot leader.

"Nobody enters without permission from the boss" The bouncer said as he turned his back to Optimus once again. Optimus was starting to get annoyed.

"Listen, I need to get in there one way or another. I must speak with someone" Optimus told the bouncer. He was starting to lose his patience. The bouncer turned t face him again with an annoyed look.

"Look, Mr Autobot, I don't care who you are. I don't care if you were Megatron. You're not getting in here and you can't do nothing about it since your...HUUURGHHH!" The bouncer screamed as Optimus plunged his Knight sword into the bouncer. Killing him in the process. He took the sword from his chest and sheathed it on his back.

"Like I said, one way or another, I'm getting in"Optimus said as he walked passed the body of the dead bouncer, into the bar. As Optimus walked in, all he could hear was music and alot of talking. He needed to find the informant he was told of. The first place to look was the bar

As Optimus got closer to the bar inside, he spotted a cybertronian. He appeared to be an autobot, having blue optics and the autobot symbol on his chest. His head was red with a gold crest. His chest was red with a yellow flame like design on it while the rest of his body was red with yellow also had a huge yellow,winged like spoiler on his back. He was talking to someone behind the counter who appeared to be another autobot.

As Optimus walked up to him, he noticed that the autobot came up to his chin at most. The autobot soon turned around to Optimus only to star at him with confusion.

"Greetings, my name is Optimus Prime, and I have..""Wait,Wait,Wait, hold up there for a second" the Autobot in front of him said. "Did you just say that your're Optimus Prime?" The autobot asked.

"That is correct" Optimus answered

"Holy Scrap, I never knew that one day, the Optimus Prime would walk into the Lost Light Club" The red and yellow autobot said. He went for a handshake in which Optimus did as well.

"My names Rodimus, but some call me Hot Rod. I run the place you see before you" As the now named Rodimus spread his arms and looked around with a smile.

"Hello Rodimus, it's nice to meet you" Optimus told him.

"It's nice to meet you. Man I never knew that I would finally get to meet the Optimus Prime. I've heard stories but meeting you in person is something else" Rodimus said while still smiling.

"Rodimus, do you have anywhere we could talk in private?" Optimus asked him.

"Yeah, yeah just hold on for one second. Hey Swerve!" Rodimus called out to a short,red and white autobot with a blue visor who was behind the bar.

"Watch the place for a little bit. I have to go talk with the Optimus Prime" Rodimus told him.

"No way, where is he? Can I take a picture? Do you think he would sign my..""Swerve chill. Just watch the place will ya" Rodimus interrupted and told him as he walked away with Optimus Prime.

"Wow, I wish I could talk with the Optimus Prime" Sweve said as he went back to running the bar. Rodimus took Optimus to a separate room in the club. It consisted of a couple of tables chairs and a galactic pool table.

"So what does the Optimus Prime want to talk about? Favourite weapon? Most kills? Least favourite Decepticon? Who am I kidding, I hate all of them" Rodimus said

"Rodimus, I need to ask you if you have any information on the whereabouts of our creators?" Optimus asked him. Rodimus thought for a moment.

"I don't know much about them. The only thing I know is that they went into hiding long ago" Rodimus told him.

"Do you know how long?" Optimus asked him.

"Eh, I would say about about 3 billion stellar cycles ago, give or take a quartex" Rodimus answered.

"Do you know of the last planet they visited?" Optimus asked Rodimus.

"Umm, I know of it. Not so sure if you wanna go there." Rodimus told him hesitantly.

"Why should I not go there?Optimus asked.

"Because the last time I went their...half my team got scraped" Rodimus told him, looking down at the floor.

"What happened?"Optimus asked him.

"It all started during the war." Rodimus started.

 _Flashback (Autobot Decepticon War)_

 _Rodimus POV_

 _My group who consisted of me, Sweve, an autobot named whirl, A bot named Chromdome, Cliffjumper, and a rookie named Overclock. We were sent by our commander,Ultra Magnus, to investigate strange anomalies on a planet in the Qouhedris sector. All of locked and loaded, and readied ourselves for anything that could happen. Little did we know that the Planet that we were about to visit was a living hell._

 _As we landed, we looked upon a beautiful green forest, filled with various organic life. However, our amazement soon ended when we heard rustling amng the bushes._

 _"Swerve,Whirl, make sure to cover our six. Chromedome and Cliffjumper go investigate that noise. Overclock, stay with me and keep your eyes open" I told everyone_. _We split up leaving only me and Overclock. The rookie was cool but needed to learn a couple of things here and there._

 _"Hey Overclock, what were you doing before the whole war started? I_ _asked him_.

 _"Pretty much I just made weapons all day for the cybertronian elite guard, sir"Overclock answered_

 _"That's cool and don't call me sir, You can call me Rodimus"_ _I told him_. _We soon heard more rustling but it then stopped. Me and Overclock continued our trek through the unknown forest. I soon felt the urge to contact the others_

 _"Cliffjumper, Chromedome, did you guys find anything" I asked through the com-link._

 _All I heard was static from the other line. I then contacted Whirl and Swerve and they reported in just fine. That then left me to wonder what had happened to Cliff and Chromedome. I contacted them again and still got no answer. Fearing the worst I pinpointed their last location they were in. When me and Overclock reached the location, I saw something that no leader wanted to see. Cliffjumper and Chromedome were in pieces. Their sparks ripped out and their bodies damaged beyond repair. Me and Overclock only had one thing on our minds_

 _"What could've done this" Overclock asked out loud. I couldn't bring myself to answer as I stared down at the bodies of two of my teammates. We soon heard even more rustling in the bushes around us. Me and Overclock drew our weapons, waiting for whatever was out there to attack us. No sooner than later, a horde of black beasts with bony plating and red eyes leapt out at us. Me and Overclock held them off for as long as we could, but they just kept coming. I had a feeling that we weren't going to make it. That is until Overclock suggesteed a plan to me._

 _" Sir, I have an idea, you go on ahead and get out of here. I can handle them" He told me while firing a full round from his Neutron Rifle. I looked at him like he was crazy._

 _"Are you kidding me Overclock, I'm not leaving you behind and I told you to not call me sir" I said to him, while I punched one of the creatures in the face._

 _"Sir , I have an Omega grade Bomb with me and I..""Hold up, you have an Omega Grade Bomb on you? Why do you even have that and where is it"I asked him in slight desperation._

 _"Sir, the thing is, is that it's installed in my chest" He told me while firing more rounds at the beasts._

 _"WHAT?"I yelled at him trying not to be distracted from the battle._

 _"Sir, just get out of here, I got this" He told me. I looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded in approval. I then transformed and raced through the forest to regroup with Whirl and Swerve. As I drove, all I could here behind me was one big boom. After that, I knew Overclock was gone. When I met up with Whirl and Swerve, I told them what had happened. We soon left the Planet and agreed to never return._

 _Flashback End_

No one's POV

"To this day, I regret taking that mission from Magnus" Rodimus told Optimus as he finished his story.

"I had no idea that you went through that. I'm deeply sorry" Optimus apologized to him in.

"You don't have to be, but do you see why that you can't go to that planet. It is hell, unless you have a death wish you should stay away" Rodimus warned Optimus.

"I'm sorry Rodimus, but I must go to that planet. I need to find where the creators are and that Planet was the last one they visited, then that is where I shall go" Optimus told him.

"I guess I can't stop ya. After all you are the Optimus Prime" Rodimus said

"Rodimus do you have any spare ships that I could use?" Optimus asked.

"Well, I do have this one ship called the _Jack-hammer_ out back. The owner of that ship hasn't been seen for years. I guess you could use it."Rodimus told Optimus.

"Thank you Rodimus, you truly are a good Autobot" Optimus told him while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's really nothing, I'm just glad I finally got to meet you" Rodimus told him while smiling. He then gave him the coordinates to the planet and shook Prime's hand. Optimus then headed behind the club and sure enough there was a ship outback. It was a silver and red, single cockpit ship with double cannons and forward swept wings. Optimus hoped in the ship and sat down in the single seat. He typed in the coordinates into the console and took off to the planet Rodimus warned him of.

 **Unknown Location in Space**

A large, sleek, dark coloured ship rocketed through Space. The decepticon logo is emblazoned on both sides of the ship, showing that the ship was decepticon also had cybertronian writing engraved on the front which translated to _Peaceful Tyranny._

A sleek and slim purple decepticon with a large rifle barrel on his back was at the main computer console. He soon received a message and needed to share it with his leader.

"Tarn, we just received a message from an unknown benefactor. The sleek and slim decepticon told his commander as he approached him.

"Vos, what do you have?" A large black and purple decepticon with a huge right arm cannon and the decepticon logo for a face asked.

"The message states that we are ordered to capture and or kill...Optimus Prime" Vos told the large decepticon

"And who is ordering us to do this?" Tarn asked.

"I don't know. All it says is that it's from an unknown benefactor and that the reward is beyond your wildest imaginations" Vos told him.

"Fine, put Prime on the list. We'll get to him eventually. We have a couple more targets who are more important than Prime" Tarn said as he started to walk away from the console.

"Like who?" Vos asked Tarn as he looked back at him. Tarn stopped walking and looked at him.

"A phase sixer named Black Shadow" Tarn said as he continued to walk, leaving Vos by himself.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think. Not much happened in this chapter. More than meets the eye will have a big influence on this story as you saw some lost light characters and references. However, I will still keep the story based on AOE (Age of Extinction) Optimus Prime. Rodimus will return just not now. Next chapter, we see the first encounters of when Optimus finally lands on Remnant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this chapter won't focus on Optimus Prime, sorry. That will be the next chapter. Instead, this chapter will focus on the Decepticon Justice Division and who they really are for people who don't know about them. Also,in the comics, I know Vos doesn't speak regularly, but he will in this. without any further delay, let's begin.**

* * *

"What is it about Phase Sixers ,Hm? Why this tedious tendency to Rebel?" Tarn questioned as he stared at the unmoving body of a red and black decepticon with a horned helmet and missing his legs stapped in a red metal electric chair.

"Take Black Shadow for instance. He was an extraordinary decepticon, he was. Hand picked by Megatron to sterilize Planet's for decepticon rule. He was all but guaranteed a seat on the decepticon conclave. Until he accepted half a billion galactic units from the autobots, in exchange for blowing up a fleet of decepticon war worlds. At least now he's..."

"Uhh, Tarn" A large blue and gold Decepticon interrupted Tarn.

"I think he's still alive" The large decepticon told Tarn.

"You know what Helex? I do believe your right. When he stopped sobbing and begging for his life I assumed.. Well I assumed that was the end of him. Kaon, give him one last jolt and release him" Tarn told the electric chair.

A huge shock was emitted from the chair in which the black and red the decepticon felt immensely. He screamed in agony before the back of the chair fell back and released him.

"What was that sound?" Vos asked while looking at the smoking body of the Black Shadow.

"That Vos, is the saddest sounding sound of them all. The sound of a transformation cog, grinding to a halt. But don't worry Vos, I'll play him some music to take his mind off the Paralysis." Tarn told Vos as he started to play his signature music. He soon knelt down beside the black and red decepticon and started talking.

"Vos is something of a linguistic purist. He only speaks the primal vernacular, or what you sometimes call it, old cybertronian. So believe me he has his way with words. I've been trying to teach him a few phrases in Neocybex, but he's only managed a few words so far" He told Back Shadow.

"Just...get it...over with" The decepticon told him out of pain.

"Hmmm, I don't think you quite appreciate how this works. Our job is to hunt down any decepticons, who by their actions or inactions, have frustrated the realization of Megatron's goals and introduce them to a world of unremitting pain" Tarn told him while still kneeling down next to him.

"Now, given that you were only partially melted by Helex, and partially crushed by Tesarus...I'd have thought that was obvious. But take heart, if word of your preposterously gruesome demise reaches just one hesitant decepticon and terrifies him into staying the course, then all the pain you have suffered would've been worth it" Tarn said to the decepticon as said decepticon tried to get up.

"But..the war's over, Megatron is dead" Black Shadow struggled to say as tarn held his chin up off the ground.

"But the war's what?, the war's over? Oh Black Shadow that's sweet, but the war is never over until I hear from Megatron himself that it is over. He is in no way shape or form dead either. Megatron will say nothing until he presides over a society so peaceful, that the very notion of conflict is literally inconceivable." Tarn told the dying decepticon.

"As he writes in'Towards Peace' _My weapon is a burden: a reminder of the path I was forced to take. When the word 'weapon' is emptied of meaning; when the purpose of a weapon is impossible to grasp; when the rejection of my weapon is of significance to no one other than myself, only then shall I cast out my weapon. Because only then, will I have earned the right to rid myself of my burden"_ Tarn finishes the quote as his music stops.

"I could go on, but-listen. Have you noticed that I've stopped the music. Is that significant? Why yes, yes it is. You're thinking 'I've seen what the other four can do, but their leader- with his double fusion cannon, fine music and literary quotations-what makes him so special?" Tarn asked Black Shadow as said decepticon vomited energon on to the floor.

Tarn moved his face closer to the side of Black Shadow, his mask literally looming over him.

"Here's the thing: They say I could talk people to death. 'Weaponized conversation' they say. I don't know I say, Sounds a bit pretentious. Maybe so, they say. But you can modulate the timbre of your voice, so that it falls into step with the pulse of the listener's spark. Well, I say, there is that. And then by gradually lowering your voice, they say you can coax the spark into giving up" Tarn finishes as he kneels closer and starts to whisper through his mask.

" _That's what they say. What do you say?_ " Tarn asked in a whisper to Black Shadow.

"I'm so, so sorry" Black Shadow told him as his body started to glow bright orange.

"STAND BACK EVERYONE" Tarn told his team

"PHASE SIXERS HAVE A TENDENCY TO GO-" Tarn couldn't finish as Black Shadow's body exploded before them. The DJD grouped around the crater in silence

"Bored now, who's next on the list" A huge yellow decepticon with a large hole in his chest and an x shaped crest/visor on his face.

"The next target on our list is Optimus Prime, the autobot leader." Vos told the group.

"That's all very well Vos, but we have to find him first. Helex try to scan for his energon signature." Tarn told Helex.

"What did Black Shadow do with his life?" Vos asked

"What did he do with his life? He lived Vos, he lived" Tarn told him.

* * *

 **That's the DJD for you. I know this chapter was short but this was merely an introduction to the DJD for some. If you haven't noticed, this was taken from MTMTE(More than meets the eye) comic. The encounter with black shadow and the DJD. I hjust had to use it since the execution was so good in my opinion. In no way shape or form do I own transformers and transformers comics. Rights all go to Hasbro and IDW. If you wanna kknow how tarn will sound, go to youtube and type in MTMTE #7 Tarn talks Black shadow to death. Well that's it for now. see ya next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go chapter 3. Sorry for the wait. Been wrapped up in finals. Without any further interruptions let's get into it.**

* * *

 _'If the world thinks of yourself as a monster, what does it matter? The world is wrong. But when you start to think of yourself as a monster...' IDW Megatron_

 **On-board the Jack-Hammer**

Optimus was now piloting the ship he got from Rodimus on Charr. He was on his way to the planet he was told where the creator last visited. From the calculations in which he received from the ship, he was not that far from the planet. The ship flew smoothly for the most part and all seemed well, but we all know that everything is never well.

 ** _' WARNING, WARNING, WARNING. Sub-light engines are offline'_** The ships computer told Optimus as alarms rang throughout the ship went off.

"WHAT!?" Optimus shouted as he scrambled to the main console to find the cause of the problem.

 _ **'Primary Accelerator Drive, Offline'**_ The computer console said, signalling another problem. Optimus pressed every button on the console in sequence but nothing worked. Alarms still rang.

 _ **'Main Graviton Engine, Offline'**_ Said the ship yet again. Optimus wondered what could've the cause of this. He knew that he had two options. Either A, bail from the ship or B, land it somewhere for repairs. He would rather choose option B considering that he wasn't much of a fan of using his built in thrusters to fly.

Optimus got out of the pilots chair and hurriedly headed towards the back of the ship to see if there was anything he could do. As the door opened, he found the source of the problem. Two stray (1)Turbofoxes that stowed away on the ship, were tearing and chewing everything around them. This included the everything the ship had said before. Optimus grabbed his shield-gun from his back and blasted the two Turbofoxes in the face, killing them instantly. Optimus surveyed the damage before him, knowing that he couldn't fix it. He knew that he was no Wheeljack or Ratchet.

 ** _' WARNING, Weapons system, Offline'_** Optimus heard the computer say. Optimus went back to the computer console/ pilot seat. He soon found out the ship was approaching a Planet. Said planet looked eerily similar to that of Earth. The only difference was that this Earth look alike had a broken moon.

"This planet doesn't seem as if our creators were here. Then again, so does Earth" Optimus said. As the ship entered the Planet's atmosphere, it started to burn away and break apart even more.

 _ **'WARNING, Crash Imminent, Repeat, Crash Imminent**_

"There's no other choice now. I must abort from this ship if I am to have the capacity to continue my search" Said Optimus as he got up from the pilot seat. He headed to the side entrance door and opened it. Wind and debris gushed into the ship, which almost made it hard for Optimus to stand or see.

The Prime activated his mouth plate and trudged over to the door. Once he got there, he looked down and saw nothing but clouds. He then jumped off the ship as it dove through the sky uncontrollably. Optimus sky dived for sometime before activating his built in thrusters to gain control.

He brought up his shield to protect him from burning up. As he rocketed toward the surface he saw that he was over a huge red forest. However, his thrusters soon cut out from overheating. He started to fall out of control as he approached the ground by every passing second. Optimus knew that a crash landing was inevitable.

"Ohhh no" He said as he brought up his shield and braced for impact. He crashed into the ground with a loud crash. He tumbled through the forest, crushing smaller things under him. This included small trees, bushes, animals and some black creatures. He soon came to a stop and laid his back on the forest floor in pain as his mouth plate retracted back into the sides of his face. Optimus soon powered down to repair any damage as he laid down on the forest floor, looking up at the blue sky above him.

 **1 Hour later**

Optimus had gotten up not to long ago. He had been walking around the forest with no sense of direction. He didn't know where he was exactly going, that is until he heard the sound of a vehicle above him. It was some sort of of plane that looked advance compared to the planes and jets on Earth. Optimus decided to follow it as he transformed into his Western Star truck mode. He drove through the forest, following the plane above him. He ploughed through the things that got in his way. This included some of the black creatures he tumbled over earlier when he landed. He soon lost track of the advanced looking plane and transformed back into his robot mode.

"After, following thing, I still don't know where I am." Optimus said to himself as he looked around with his blue optics. He started thinking about the planet he was on. If the creators were here, where would he start to look? Did any other Cybertronians come to this world before him or Rodimus and his team? If so, were they Autobot, Decepticon or (2)neutral? These were the questions that came to Optimus as he started to walk again. He walked in peace until his audio receptors picked up something. It was rustling amongst the bushes and trees that were around him. He activated his mouth plate and unsheathed his knight sword form his back.

As Optimus waited, he heard more rustling amongst the bushes all around him but then it stopped. As he waited, he heard nothing. Optimus retracted his mouth plate and dropped his guard. At that very moment, one the black creatures he ran through earlier lunged at him from the bushes and hooked on to Optimus's back as it started to claw and a bite him. Optimus struggled to reach the creature and once he did, he ripped it off of his back and threw on to the ground. He then blasted it with his shield gun. More soon appeared and attacked him. Optimus being the size that he was, mainly stepped on most of them while blasting the rest. The creatures still kept coming and were not deterred by Optimus at all.

"These creatures just keep coming."Optimus said to himself as he blasted and killed more of them.

"This battle is pointless. I must continue my search" He said as he sliced one of the creatures that lunged at him in half. He then transformed into his truck mode and ploughed through the creatures that were in his way. He drove on through the forest for a while until he arrived at a wall. It was huge, as if it were meant to keep something in or something out. Optimus transformed into his robot mode and started to scale the wall which didn't take him very long. Once he got to the top, he looked upon what was before him. It was a city more or less. Filled with buildings, vehicles, and and various other things. However the main thing Optimus noticed was that the inhabitant of this world were humans.

"This world seems to be inhabited by Humans which I find odd. I didn't know Humans inhabited other worlds" Optimus said as he gazed upon the city. He soon decided to access the this world's internet since he was now in range. He soon found out that the planet's name was Remnant and that the black creatures he encountered back in the forest were Grimm. He also found out that there was another race that was similar to humans but weren't. They were called faunus and suffered discrimination from the humans for many years.

"This planet is also similar to Earth in a way that Humans have a tendency to cause or promote conflict" Optimus said as he continued to search.

Down bellow, a guard was napping when he should have been keeping guard. He soon woke up and yawned as he looked up. All seemed normal until he spotted a huge red and blue robot that was looking around at Vale. Fearing that the robot thing was hostile, he ran to the button which would only be pressed if there was an emergency. In his mind it was an emergency. When he pressed the button, Alarms rang throughout the wall which alerted guards in the area. It also alerted the robot which jumped off the wall and started to run.

" _Jerry, er what's the problem? Did the Grimm get through?"_ He heard on his radio.

"No no no no, dude it's something else. It's was this huge robot thing and it had a sword and it.." _"Calm down Jerry, are you sure it wasn't an Atlesian Paladin?"_ The guy on the radio asked him.

"No it wasn't a Paladin. Look it's headed your way now." Jerry told the guy.

 _"Alright Jerry, I'll take your word for it"_ As the radio soon cut out.

"Man I didn't sign up for this. I signed up to defend against Grimm, not huge robots with swords" He said.

Optimus Prime was running along the side of the wall as alarms went off. He was thinking of a way to get out of this mess and into the city. While thinking, he was shot by an artillery round which caused him to get pushed back. As he looked down, he saw a group of human soldiers and two large robots with human pilots aiming their weapons at him. Optimus rose to his full height. As he grabbed his knight sword and shield gun.

"Unidentified hostile, drop your weapon and stand sown!" the one in the front told Optimus. He looked at him for a moment before looking for a way to get out of this situation.

"I repeat, Stand down or we will be forced to fire upon you" The one in the front yelled. Optimus decided to act and blasted the group of humans away. Not killing them but heavily injuring them. The two human piloted robots aimed their weapons at Optimus but both were cut in half by his sword. He then ran as more soldiers and guards arrived and fired their weapons at him. He rolled into his transformation and transformed into his truck mode as he drove onto a highway and escaped.

The soldiers and guards who were still at the scene of the battle were left with multiple casualties.

"We just lost our only two paladins and half our force was just put into the hospital" One guard told another. Their commander came up to them with a scroll in hand and his weapon in the other

"Sir!" The two stated as they saluted their commander.

"At ease you two. I'm contacting headmaster Ozpin and the Vale Council as they need to know about what just happened. As for you two, see what you can do to help clean up this mess. Whatever that thing was, seemed to be hostile." The commander said as the two guards left to do what they were told. The commander then walked away to asses the damage.

 **Peaceful Tyranny, Cardonis Sector**

"Tarn, we just got a report that Optimus Prime was last seen on Charr" Helex told Tarn while at the main computer console. The Decepticon walked over to Helex and the console.

"Really now, well I guess that's where we're headed" Tarn said. He brought up his built in communicator in his arm.

"Vos set a course for Charr. We have a lead on where Prime is" Tarn told Vos through his communicator.

"Yes sir" Vos replied through the communicator.

"Ohh, and Helex tell Kaon that his pet is in my quarters and that it's making the mess of the place. I need him to come and get that stupid thing out of there." Tarn told Helex. Helex nodded as he went back to manning the computer. Tarn walked away and left him to do his thing.

* * *

 **(1) Turbofox- Cybertronian organism that resembles a metal wolf/ fox. Has a tendency to be very aggressive.**

 **(2) Neutral- Cybertronians that decided to not get involved in the Autobot/Decepticon War**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Next chapter is coming soon. Like real soon. Legend of a Dinobot is still being rewritten for those of you who are waiting on that. Until next time. See ya.**


End file.
